


and you're mine

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [12]
Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 12: greenHer girl is green with envy.
Relationships: Tamara (The Devil's Carnival)/The Painted Doll | June
Series: femslash february 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 2





	and you're mine

Her girl is green with envy, a flustered rage in the way she holds herself. A filthy glare tossed towards Scorpion as his hand caresses her thigh. 

She waves him off with a smile, laughing at the way he grumbles.

She pulls Tamara closer, twirling her into an embrace. Her lips press against her ear, gently biting the lobe.

"What's wrong tadpole?"

Her hand presses against Tamara's stomach, holding her close as she presses soft kisses against her throat. 

Her voice is choked, raw with frustration, "I just...seeing you like that with _him..."_

And June smiles, victorious, turning Tamara to look her in the eyes, "Baby were you _jealous?"_

Tamara snarls, a vicious sneer on her face.

"I was not jealous, I just think you're too good for him." 

June's grin is downright maniacal, her hands falling to Tamara's hips, swaying in place with her. Her head tils, "Oh baby, don't you know you're the only one for me?"

Tamara smiles, shy.

"Yeah....yeah I know."

**Author's Note:**

> do not ask me how this fits into canon bc i dont know and i will not be forcing myself to come up with an answer. i just think they are cute and should kiss and i like scorpion but also he stinks of the outside and i hate him.


End file.
